Celestial Lion
by CelestialLion23
Summary: Maka is the child of Natsu and Lucy. He is a celestial wizard like Lucy. When he joins Fairy Tail 20 years later and is gifted with Loke's key, what will become of the lion and the wizard? Rated M for later chapters


Celestial Lion  
>Ch.1<p>

Preface: This story takes place 20 years after the last episode. Everyone has settled down and gramps has retired. As suspected Erza took over the guild and it was still as amazing and powerful as ever. Gray still has a tendency to strip and Juvia is still pining over him. A shock to everyone thought was that Lucy and Natsu ended up together and had a beautiful little boy. They named the boy Makarov Igneel Dragneel, for the two most important men in their lives. Makarov liked to go by Maka though and always got mad when anyone called him gramps or little salamander. Maka was raised and loved by his parents and all the wizards in the guild. Maka was talented in celestial wizardry like his mother, but tended to have a temper like his father when it came to his name or his celestial spirits.

Maka ran a hand through his soft golden blonde hair and looked around, today was his 17th birthday. Mama and papa promised him he could join Fairy Tail today and that mama had a surprise for him. Maka already had 3 celestial keys, them being Horologium, Lyra, and Capricorn. Maka loved his celestial spirits because they were his friends, he hoped to one day take his mothers keys and go on missions with them and the others of Fairy Tail. He walked into the guild and looked around, spotting Mirajane, he walked over and smiled warmly.  
>"Oh hi Auntie Mira, how are you today?" Mirajane looked over at Maka and smiled back, handing him a tall drink.<br>"I'm alright Maka. Happy birthday, today is the day you join the guild right?" He nodded excitedly and took a sip of his drink. A few other guild members walked over and clapped him on the back and congratulated him. The grin never left his face as his parent's walked out with the stamp that they had been marked with many years ago. Natsu hugged his son and started ranting about how Maka was going to run the guild after Erza and that he could beat any wizard or beast in his path. This caused Maka to blush a bit and shake his head; his papa was always a bit exuberant. Lucy though looked like she had tears in her eyes as she motioned him to decide where he wanted his mark. Thinking, Maka took off his shirt and pointed to where his heart would be. Lucy smiled and pressed the stamp to his chest, an orange Fairy Tail symbol left over his heart. The whole guild cheered and many glasses could be heard chinking in congratulations to the newest member.  
>Maka laughed and put his shirt back on, his cheeks tinted red as his mama pulled him off to the side. She smiled at him and moved some of his hair behind his ears.<br>"You look just like your father, with blonde hair of course" she grinned and kissed his forehead. Maka shrugged and looked at her, he was used to that. Everyone always said how much he looked like his papa, not that he minded much, his papa was a very handsome man. Looking at his mother, he noticed her taking out her celestial keys.  
>"Now Maka, you are going to want to go on missions now and they are going to be very dangerous. I want you to be safe, that is why I am granting you with one of my zodiac keys." Maka's eyes turned into saucers as he looked at his mother.<br>"No way mama! Another zodiac key! But don't you need them to go on your missions?" Lucy shook her head  
>"Maka, love, mama has plenty of keys and the one I'm giving you will become your very best friend." Maka wondered if he was getting Aries or Virgo seeing as how they were both very sweet spirits. Maka wasn't expecting his mother to pull off Loke's key and hand it to him<br>"Loke! You're giving me Loke!" He stared down at the key in amazement. Of course he had met Loke before, as he had met all of the celestial spirits his mother owned. Loke was like a perverted uncle that always came to visit. Maka didn't mean that Loke wasn't amazing, but he always hit on his mama and even tried to hit on Maka when he was 14. Looking at the key in his hand he turned it over and held it out.  
>"Open gate of the Lion!" a flash of light appeared, and as expected Loke stood in his normal attire, still looking as he did 20 years ago.<br>"Ah Lucy my love you have aged so well, I wouldn't believe you were a day over twenty." Loke teased Lucy as he ran a hand through his hair. Lucy rolled her eyes and held Natsu back from attacking the pervert spirit.  
>"Loke I want you to make a contract with Maka. He is an official Fairy Tail member and as such he was gifted with your key. I want you to protect him with your life do you understand." Loke saluted playfully and winked at Maka.<br>"Oh boy my little Makarov is my new master" Maka's eye twitched as he looked at Loke with annoyance. He really hated being called Makarov and master! He told all of his spirits, if they could talk, to call him Maka and nothing else.  
>"Really Loke don't push it, you know how I feel about my full name" Loke laughed and rubbed the top of Maka's head.<br>"Aw my little master has gotten mad at me" Maka growled and hit his hand, pouting like a child. The whole guild was laughing at the two, and Lucy knew Loke would never let anything happen to Maka.  
>"Alright little master, we need to make a contract, let's go talk in private." Maka nodded and pulled Loke into the corner of the guild and looked up at him. Maka couldn't help but think Loke smelled of sunflowers and sunshine, if sunshine even had a scent. His black eyes, similar to his father's, scanned over Loke as he bit his lip.<br>"One no calling me little master or by my full name." Loke chuckled and nodded.  
>"I can agree to those conditions" Maka rolled his eyes, Loke was wicked powerful in the fact he could spend as long as he wanted in the human world now. With plenty of practice Loke had mastered staying in the human world, and could return to the celestial world when needed.<br>"Two when are you free to be called?" Loke then proceeded to tap his chin.  
>"I am free whenever you need me Maka. I am your spirit and I am here to protect you, nothing could be more important than protecting you." Maka couldn't help but blush at Loke's comment, his heart starting to speed up. What the hell? What was that all about? Loke never made Maka feel like this before. Noticing Loke was staring at him, Maka shook his head.<br>"Alright that sounds alright. Now let's go find ourselves an official mission."

End of chapter one, what do you all think? I'm still in the process of finishing the series and I am almost done, but I wanted to start this story. I have always been in love with Loke and noticed there was like no OC anything for him except one other one. I wrote this in hopes that it would be popular and people would like it. Please positive feedback only. Positive and be constructive, just don't bash my writing. It hurts my feelings and sends me into a Natsu-esk rage and that never ends well. Chapter two should be up soon, still seeing how I am going to have this work out. If you are interested in being in the story please message me and I can totally work something out. Sincerely CelestialLion23~


End file.
